The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula hybrid, common name Bellflower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKM04’.
The new Campanula originated from a planned cross between two different Campanula species; the female parent being an unnamed, proprietary Campanula variety (unpatented) and the male parent being an unnamed, proprietary Campanula variety (unpatented). The initial crossing was performed in 2012 by the Inventor, followed by further testing and selection in 2013 after vegetative propagation.
Vegetative propagation was performed by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in Søhus, Denmark. Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar asexually reproduces true-to-type.